The Legacy of Number Nine
by HungerGamesLover4ever
Summary: This is a fanfic about what happened to number nine, how he was captured etc. I don't own these characters or aspects about the Mogadorians etc. I hope you guys like it. This is all I have for it, unless i get reviews and people want me to write more.


I stand there next to my Cêpan Alexander, preparing for battle. "Nick! Grab the chest; we can use what's in it against them!"

I dive for the chest and as I almost reach it I see the flash of a long sword, made of a type of metal I've never seen on Earth or Lorien before; it glows and pulses as if it is alive. I feel the most excruciating pain such as I have never felt in my life, but then the pain goes away and as I feel for blood at my stomach I look up to see that the Mogadorian is actually the one bleeding. I smirk and kick him away from me, leaving him for Alexander to finish off. I grab the chest and run to Alexander with it, knowing it will take both of us to open it. I watch as the Mog that Alexander stabs turns to ash and swirls around our feet. We both place our hands around the cold metal lock, which keeps the chest inaccessible, linking our hands together. I watch it glow and just as we hear a click telling us the chest is open, a deafening blast blows up the wall that was separating us from the Mogadorian warriors.

My eyes widen as the Mog gives an evil smile and aims a large cannon-like tube at me. A bunch of colors come to life and I see a spark and then a green beam soaring towards me. Thank goodness for the charm that was cast upon us before we left Lorien, we cannot be killed unless we are killed in order. Lucky for me, I am number nine and only numbers one and two have died so far. The beam hits me, but I do not burn. Instead I watch as the Mogadorian soldier yells in pain and surprise as the blast affects him instead. I grab the cannon out of the air as he turns to ash and my finger finds the trigger as more Mogs enter. I watch Mogadorian after Mogadorian fall into piles of ash as I continue to blast the gun. I look over to see Alexander taking them out too with his Loric blade, sharper than any blade they have here on earth.

I hand Alexander the cannon and open up the chest, looking for something we could use. As I rummage through my Loric chest, looking for my pipe, I hear a cry of pain escape Alexander. I turn to see a Mogadorian has thrown a dagger that glows a different color than the other Mogadorian's sword had been, striking him in his back in between two of his ribs, leaving a deep wound and paralyzing Alexander where he stands. I look down to see the short pipe made of silver. I snatch it out of the chest, watching as it starts to glow a red color and grow into a long weapon. I run up the wall; then run across the ceiling towards the Mogadorian. I drop behind him and impale him with the pipe, watching as he turns to ash. I pick up Alexander and grab the chest as I run towards the next room in the building. I shut the door behind me and hurriedly look through the chest. I finally find what I'm looking for, the Healing Stone. I pick it up and press it against Alexander's back, over his wound. His face contorts into a look of pain, and I try to hold him still and keep the rock on the wound. I can tell it's all he can do to keep from screaming in anguish as the pain of the initial wound doubles before it is healed. I watch as the wound finally finishes healing and disappears.

I put the Healing Stone back in the chest and as I watch Alexander slump against the wall I pick up a small rock and aim it at all of the walls checking for Mogadorians behind them. The x-ray view does not show anybody there, but just as I'm about to celebrate that they are gone a beast comes crashing through the wall. A Mogadorian steps through the hole. From the looks of it I can tell he isn't a scout or soldier. He stands twenty feet tall and muscular, with tan skin, a chiseled jaw, and shortly cut dark hair. I stare at him confusedly, he looks so normal besides his height and a gruesome purple scar, wrapping around his neck like a collar. He walks over to me and I notice two pendants hanging around his neck, like my own but the symbols of numbers one and two. I feel fear creep up my spine, and my confidence starts to fail. He walks to me and orders one of his men in their foreign tongue to pick me up. One of the soldiers grabs me by the neck and holds me in the air. He runs his blade through me and I watch as the Mogadorian crumples to his knees and bursts into ash.

I hear the Mogadorian leader speak for the first time in English. His voice is level and calm but with a slight raspy eeriness to it which makes me shudder. "Well, it appears as if you are not number three, but no worries, we'll find out soon enough which number you are and we shall find a way to kill you. Until then…" I watch him move toward me and I feel the sharp pang of pain as I am knocked senseless by the end of his sword.

…_about three months later_…

I laugh as my torturer yet again attempts to cut me and ends up wounding himself. "Idiot, haven't you learned by now that it won't work?" I laugh as he growls at me and holds his stinging, bloody cheek. "Please, go on ahead and try again," I taunt him as he glares.

"One day I'm going to figure out how to kill you, and when I do I can promise your death will be as slow and painful as possible. We'll see who's laughing then!" He hisses at me in his deep voice.

I continue to laugh. I hear a pained shriek from the next room over and my laughter dies down. What are they doing to him? I hear another agonized scream "Alexander!" I cry out, struggling against the chains binding my wrists.

The Mogadorian smiles slyly at me "Oh, wait a second" he steps closer to me and I can see his pointed teeth and feel his dank breath on my face. "Is this a break in that smart aleck confidence of yours?" His dark, black, emotionless eyes show a glint of triumph and he smiles at me when he notices me wince at Alexander's tormented cries. "I believe I have just found the perfect way to break you…"

I watch, hopelessly as he leaves the room. I try to use my telekinesis to move one of his torture tools, but after last time when I killed their top torturer, they have done something to the room which disables my legacies. I watch as two Mogadorians drag Alexander into the room, the proud look he used to have has vanished and a defeated, beaten down look has replaced it. They shackle him to the wall, then leave. There are dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his body is covered in bruises and strangely shaped cuts that could only come from one of the Mogadorian torture tools. He hangs there as if he has no strength, but as soon as the Mogadorian torture specialist comes in, I watch Alexander lift his head and straighten his shoulders. If he will take torture or death he shall receive it with dignity. Alexander has always told me this. I hang there, unable to do anything as I watch them torture Alexander; it's more then I can bear. I thrash against my restraints and end up rendering myself unconscious when I hit my head against the wall.

I awaken to a horrible burning pain on my leg. I grasp my left leg with my hand as it starts to shine. This burning, I've felt it twice before. It can only mean one thing, number three has been killed. I scream in agony as I hold my leg, trying to contain the burning sensation as the circular scar of number three's symbol burns itself into my skin. It has never felt this bad before. As I have suspected, the torture specialist comes in along with the Mogadorian leader, who I have learned is called Setrákus Ra. He orders my torturer to try to kill me. He hesitates and then moves to me as quickly as possible when he sees the angry look on Setrakus' face as he reaches for his sword. The torturer takes out one of his tools. "Well, what are you waiting for!" the torture specialist jams the tool into my chest, I feel a small shock of pain, which quickly disappears as the torturer spurts black from his chest, and falls, bursting into ash as his body comes into contact with the ground. Setrakus Ra growls at me and holds me by the neck up against a wall. "What number are you?" I spit in his face. He angrily wipes it away and hisses at me. He looks behind him and barks a horrible sounding order behind him, which echoes through the halls. I watch as Alexander is dragged into the room and ruthlessly thrown to the floor. "Nick, I'm so sorry I didn't do a better job of keeping you hidden from them. We should have left sooner…" I watch as Setrákus Ra brutally kicks Alexander to the ground, interrupting his sentence. I spring forward at him and two Mogs quickly grab me and have me restrained.

"Last chance foolish member of the garde! Tell me what number you are!" he snarls at me. Alexander yells to me not to tell him anything, resulting in another hard kick. I press my lips together, refusing to tell him. "Fine, have it your way!" I watch Setrakus raise Alexander up and plunge a dagger into his heart. "NO!" I scream. Setrákus Ra leaves the room, carelessly dropping Alexander's body, the Mogadorians following. I kneel next to Alexander's lifeless body; then thrust myself after the Mogs. As I hit into the blue force field that has been raised, I feel a sense of nausea and heartache as everything goes back and the realization hits that I have lost everything that matters to me…


End file.
